Forum:2015-12-21 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Yikes! Things look bad for our heroes! William Ansley (talk) 12:13, December 21, 2015 (UTC) : Only if Agatha forgets about her having the command voice... 13:06, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Even if Lucrezia did not issue some sort of counter order for that possibility, Agatha might not want it getting out that she has some connection with the Other. That said, massacring all of those big-wigs would also be an issue -- 20:19, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I agree. Those small hive engines are a new type, and Lucrezia's various incarnations had two years and a half to deal with the issue of Agatha using her voice on the revenants. I'd be surprised if that's still an option. --MasakoRei (talk) 20:49, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, just in time for the Holiday Break Cliffhanger. Gil has said that Lucrezia doesn't seem to the one acting - she isn't making anything new. Plus please tell me what happens to the plot here if Agatha can't control this crowd. Agatha has her mothers voice or very close to it. Even Vrin couldn't fully resist it. (MasakoRei, be prepared to be surprised.) Remember, for those two and a half years, the entire world believed Agatha to be entombed in her city. She wasn't anywhere during that time, as she told Dimo. -- 22:14, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I always hope to be surprised ;-) But even if Lucrezia is not personnally around, her servants know enough about how much trouble Agatha and her voice can be (ever since Sturmhalten) not to do something against it at some point. Vrin already said that "a daughter isn't identical to her mother". The fact If there are sparks around to improve on Lucrezia's wasps, it seems they should bother to correct that flaw. Whether or not they would make the effort while Agatha is trapped in Mechanicsburg? I don't know. But they have no control on the city or its time-stop device, they can't be sure that Agatha would stay there forever. Surely they've noticed Gil's efforts to get her out, and he's already caused the "queen of dawn" enough problems as it is. Aside from that, I don't think the authors can keep using that plot device endlessly. It just makes everything too easy if Agatha can take control of all her mum's army by screaming at them. They are heroic adventurers, they'll manage even without such tricks. --MasakoRei (talk) 09:46, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: So far we have seen that Tarvek's inoculation tonic still works against these new skeeter-wasps, and that wasp eaters can still detect them. I wouldn't consider them completely overhauled. I think the only real difference is that the slaver engines and the slaver wasps themselves are miniaturized. I think it'd take a Gil/Klaus/Tarvek/Lucrezia/Agatha-level spark to refine them to that degree, and as Gil said... none seem to be among that faction of enemies. --MadCat221 (talk) 18:10, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure where "that Agatha's voice worked on the other's servants was seen as a flaw" occured. By whom? When? And what is your idea on exactly how Agatha and company are going to get out of this without "endlessly using a plot device"? 22:33, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :::All of the Geisterdamen at Sturmhalten have seen first hand the problems caused by a "command voice" other than that of their mistress, be it Agatha herself or the copy used by the Anevka clank. As for your second point, using a plot device is fine, but always using the same one in the same way makes things boring quickly. The "command voice" thing is too easy and simple. Speak loudly and bam, victory. It was good on Castle Wulfenbach, when it was a cool hint on Agatha's origins, and it was okay in Sturmhalten when it would only solve a small part of her problems. But here and now, I don't see it working from a narrative point of view. From today's page, it looks like we're going to get some more mad science instead. I like that better.--MasakoRei (talk) 20:55, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, with two Jagers, a giant bear, a Smoke Knight, a Skiffandaran warrior-princess, two master spies and, well, Hoffmann, they'd wipe the floor with this mob if they had to. But since this isn't that kind of story, Agatha will probably successfully use the command voice. --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:50, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Logging in one last cynical wild guess before the next page hits... Honker gets skewered. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:05, December 23, 2015 (UTC)